


endless summer afternoons

by throughthemist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Team as Family, they get a dog that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthemist/pseuds/throughthemist
Summary: '“Stevie,” Bucky whispered, “I know we said we’d wait, but…”“Look at them, they’re perfect.” Steve finished the sentence, tone just as quiet and awed. “What are their names?”Bucky stood up to look at the little biography each dog had over their kennel and choked back a laugh. “The little blond chihuahua is called Stevie, and the bigger one’s called Hero.”'





	endless summer afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Animal Haven is a real NYC no-kill shelter and Stevie and Hero are real dogs that are up for adoption right now!
> 
> enjoy!

“We’re going for a walk.”

Steve was comfortably sat in a pool of sun in his window seat, a sketchbook balanced on his folded knees with the beginnings of the New York skyline sketched out roughly on the page, and for once he wasn’t happy to hear those words. It was only the sensible thoughts that reminded him they hadn’t been out that day (and that sounded suspiciously like Sam) that got him to turn his head and hum questioningly instead of outright groaning.

“C’mon, it’ll be nice! Sun on your face, breeze in your hair, and all that.” Bucky’s tone was obnoxiously cheerful.

“The sun’s already on my face here,” Steve grumbled. “‘Sides, it’s too pollution-y out there.” His moaning was punctuated with a lazy handwave to the view he sat looking at.

Bucky outright laughed at that, “that might have worked when you were five foot four and asthmatic, but I ain’t that gullible, what do you take me for?”

“The best boyfriend in the world,” Steve grinned and batted his lashes stupidly.

“Yeah, that ain’t working either pal. C’mon, I’m getting restless and I want an ice cream.”

By the time they were both out the door and walking through the park hand in hand, Steve had to admit that it was kind of nice. They’d been living together again for just over a year since Shuri miraculously removed Bucky’s trigger words and Sam recommended a therapist that made the process immeasurably easier, and times like these were the priority. Steve didn’t think he’d ever been happier, he and Tony were arguably better than ever, even if Steve was beyond mortified that it had taken losing him to understand him a little better, and he got to live with his family again with his best friend back at his side. Despite the aliens, robots, and evil scientists that tried to kill them every other week, life was good. He couldn’t help but smile.

A tug on his hand brought him back to the present, and he looked across at Bucky, who had a soft smile on his face, “what’s got you all up in the clouds?”

“Nothing.” Bucky merely raised his eyebrows, “just happy is all, can’t believe things actually worked out for us after all. We’re lucky.”

“Did Tony slip Thor’s mead into your coffee again this morning? I don’t think our lives qualify as lucky. Unless you have really mucked up views on what’s lucky or not.”

Steve opened his mouth to continue the familiar bickering but was interrupted by something barrelling into his legs at full speed. He looked down to see a big golden dog wagging his tail like he wanted to take off and with a look on his face that could only be described as smiling. While he stood dumbfounded, Bucky gasped and knelt down to the dog’s level, squealing when the dog took advantage of his new lack of height by immediately pouncing on him and licking whatever part of Bucky he could reach. Which unfortunately included his face.

“Thor! Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Steve looked over to see a young woman running over to where they stood, a leash in one hand and a tennis ball in the other.

Bucky laughed and looked up at her, “wrong blond superhero, I’m afraid.” 

At his words the woman looked confused before peeling her eyes from where her dog was still furiously trying to kiss Bucky to stare at Steve. Steve had to stop himself laughing out loud as her expression cycled from shocked, to awed, to sheer embarrassed. He offered his hand, “I’m Steve, and this is Bucky.”

Bucky looked up, smiling bigger than Steve had seen for ages, “hey, I love your dog, he’s awesome. And almost as friendly as the real Thor.”

“I’m Allison,” she grinned and shook Steve’s hand, “no wonder he ran over to meet you guys.”

Bucky laughed and stood up, “don’t tell him I told you this, but your Thor has nicer hair than our Thor too.” Thor woofed in agreement and jumped up at Bucky, his paws resting against his hips as Bucky lent down to continue petting him. Steve couldn’t help but take out his phone to capture the moment forever, and he saw Allison’s eyes light up as he did it.

“Would you mind if I got a photo of you with him?” She brandished her phone enthusiastically before tacking on a rushed, “please?”

Steve chuckled and joined the smiling bundle that made up Thor and Bucky, “sure.”

It took another five minutes before Allison could pry Thor away from Bucky’s side, and she left with a wave and a “I walk him at this time every day if you ever fancy saying hi again!” Bucky had promised her and Thor they’d be there again before he’d taken Steve’s hand in his and carried on their walk to the ice cream truck, a spring in his step as he swung their joined hands between them.

“Thor was cute,” Steve said, a smile in his voice as he glanced over at his practically glowing boyfriend.

“So cute,” Bucky breathed out before his smitten smile was gone and replaced in an instant with his troublemaker’s grin, “and a better kisser than the real Thor, too.”

Steve laughed before he thought over what he’d just said, “wait, what? How do you know that!”

Bucky started cackling hysterically and took off down the path as Steve chased him, his own peals of laughter stopping him from catching Bucky straight away.

***

The whole team were sat around the conference room on Pepper’s office level, bored out of their minds during hour three of the monthly meeting. They’d already been shouted at by Fury, lectured by Coulson and Maria about being reckless in the field, at some point General Ross had shown his face and tried to start another fight, and they’d just gone through more mindless PR from their media liaison, but then Pepper stood up.

The team perked up in their seats and Steve surreptitiously crumpled the piece of paper he’d been using to play hangman with Sam on, turning his attention instead to Pepper as she made her way to the head of the table.

“I’ll keep this quick, because I don’t know about you guys but I’m about ready to make three giant bowls of popcorn and not move from the sofa all evening.”

“See, this is why I love you,” Tony said, “you get me.” The whole team nodded their agreement.

Pepper huffed a small laugh, “I’ve just got the media and charity appearances for the month. They’ve already been sent to your StarkPads, but I thought it best to go through them in person incase you don’t see the notification.”

“Looking at you, Cap,” Tony snickered.

“C’mon, that was one time! And I’d been out the ice for two weeks!”

“Excuses, excuses,” Tony cut off his laughter at Pepper’s glare.

“Tony, you and I are hosting a silent auction in aid of the American Heart Association next Saturday. All we need to do is write a speech and look pretty, the rest has been taken care of by the charity. Thor, SNL want you for another few sketches. I’ve asked them for more details before we agree, to avoid a repeat of last time. Nat and Clint, you’ll be visiting a few hospitals. Sam, the last Stark Industries fundraiser for the VA went so well, we’d be delighted to organise something similar for this month? And Bucky, like we talked about, you and Steve will be volunteering at a few animal shelters and if you’re happy to, the ASPCA want you to be the poster boys for a new poster and advert campaign they’re running.” Pepper took a breath and looked up at everyone, “all good with you guys? Great. Let’s go.”

Everyone fled the room as quickly as they could and reconvened in the common room, rushing for their places on the sofa. Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed Bucky’s arm at the innocent looks his team gave him as they reclined on the sofas, casually draped over one another and making no attempt to move as “popcorn?” was suggested.

“You didn’t tell me you talked to Pepper about volunteering with animals?” Steve questioned as he pulled Bucky in for a hug as they waited for the popcorn. These days, the pair of them needed no excuse to be wrapped up in the other’s arms.

“Surprise?” Bucky laughed softly, “didn’t really think about it, to be honest. I just mentioned it in passing that it would be a nice change of pace to volunteer with animals instead of having to sit through another interview where they drag up my past or interrogate us about our relationship.”

“I’ve never loved you more,” Steve intoned, “seriously.”

Bucky laughed and shoved at him as the microwave beeped at them, “plus, who knows, we might meet an extra fluffy Hawkeye or Black Widow to go along with my new favourite Thor. Soon, we’ll be able to replace the whole team with better trained, cuter alternatives.” He raised his voice for the benefit of said team, “a team that might be able to make their own popcorn!”

***

Unfortunately, they didn’t meet dog versions of themselves at the shelters. There were a surprising number of cats called Loki, however. But, despite the lack of fluffy superhero namesakes, Steve and Bucky had a ridiculous amount of fun volunteering. The shelters weren’t shy about exploiting their supersoldier stamina and had them walking dogs for hours every day, and even running with some of the more energetic breeds. 

They’d volunteered at a different shelter every weekend of the month, and on week four they’d wandered into Animal Haven, one of the biggest they’d been to. They spent the day at the mercy of the center manager, Rani, happily being bossed to and fro, helping to lift huge bags of dog food and cat litter when a shipment came in and walking whichever dogs needed it the most. And after four weeks, both Steve and Bucky didn’t want it to end. 

As they took their final dogs, Brownie and Sasha, down the winding path that led out of the kennels and into the on-site park, Steve turned to Bucky and saw the same wistful look on his face that he felt.

“What do you think about us getting our own dog?” Bucky whipped around to face him, a shocked but delighted look on his face, “I know it’s something we’d have to properly think about, what with our unreliable schedule and all the danger we’re in, but I think we could give a really good home to a dog that needs it, you know?”

Before Steve could ramble more, Bucky lent over and pulled him into a chaste kiss, his smile filling up his whole face as he nodded, “yes!”

“Yeah?” Steve’s own grin mirrored Bucky’s, and he couldn’t help but take his hand and squeeze it. “What kind of dog do you want?”

Bucky smiled wistfully, “I think we’ll know when we know.”

They couldn’t stop smiling for the whole hour they walked, talking non-stop about the trips they’d take their dog on, how they’d have to get a little family car instead of the bikes they took everywhere if they wanted to go on day trips, all the treats and toys they’d stock their floor with. 

“All I’m saying is the dog ain’t sleeping on the bed with us Buck.” Steve was torn between sighing and laughing at the look on Bucky’s face as they led Sasha and Brownie back to their kennels.

“But Steve…”

“Don’t ‘but Steve’ me on this one, Buck. I already got one blanket hog in my bed, I don’t need to add another.”

Bucky snorted and turned to snark back before stopping in his tracks in front of some kennels they hadn’t yet been able to visit. His smirk fell from his face as he dropped to his knees, letting out a small, “oh.”

“Buck?” Steve lowered his voice and walked over slowly, mindful of Bucky’s calm and quiet posture. He knelt down beside him and peered into the kennel to see the tiniest ball of blond fluff curled into the corner of the kennel, pressed up against the bars to the neighbouring kennel where a much bigger, black and white dog was curled up close, nose lodged in between the bars to rest in short blond fur.

“Stevie,” Bucky whispered, “I know we said we’d wait, but…”

“Look at them, they’re perfect.” Steve finished the sentence, tone just as quiet and awed. “What are their names?”

Bucky stood up to look at the little biography each dog had over their kennel and choked back a laugh. “The little blond chihuahua is called Stevie, and the bigger one’s called Hero.”

Steve shot him a withering look, “be serious Buck.”

“I am! Come see for yourself.”

Steve did. And there, in black and white, the names were printed, along with information about the two being a bonded pair who were to be adopted together if at all possible. He chuckled and shook his head, “we’re gonna get so much shit about this.”

“We? Oh no, this is all on you Stevie.” Bucky chortled before catching Steve’s smug look. “What?”

“Hero? Come on, that is so you.”

Bucky turned his nose up, his ‘I’m going to give you shit about this later but I need some time to come up with an argument first’ look that had been around since 1935 gracing his features. Steve couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled up and he laughed even harder at the glare Bucky sent his way.

“We need to ask Tony if we can bring two dogs home,” Bucky said, folding himself back on the floor in front of the kennel, “because we aren’t leaving these two here.”

“‘Course not,” Steve said, getting his phone out, “I’ll ask him now.”

By the time Rani came to find them, an hour and a half after they were meant to leave, Stevie had ventured to the front of his kennel and was letting Bucky gently scratch behind his ears, and Hero had his paws up on the bars of his kennel, tail wagging furiously as Steve cooed at him.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had them both jumping and Stevie scrambling closer to Hero. “You boys okay?”

Steve stood up to face her, “more than. We’re interested in adopting these two.” Steve smiled and clarified, “Stevie and Hero.”

The manager’s face lit up, “that’s excellent news! They look comfortable with you already, and poor little Stevie doesn’t warm up to people all that quickly, I’m afraid. If you and Mr Barnes want to come with me, I can give you the adoption forms today, but we’re closing in ten minutes, so you’ll have to come back to visit them again.”

Steve looked back to Bucky and nodded at him, and when he spoke his voice was soft and gentle and all the things he tried to mask in public, when all people wanted was Captain America, “yeah. Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

***

Steve and Bucky arrived at the shelter the next morning with the adoption sheet filled out, an apartment full of everything the two dogs could possibly ever need, and Tony Stark. Tony had insisted on coming along as both the couple’s ‘personal reference’ and as their landlord (a fact he loved to hold over their heads whenever was convenient for himself.) The trio were on the receiving end of many an awed stare and gasp, but not one of them noticed after Stevie and Hero were brought down to greet them. Bucky immediately zeroed in on Stevie who was shyly hiding behind Rani’s leg and gently bent down to coax him out and into his arms. Hero wasn’t so shy, and upon seeing them again wagged his tail so hard his whole body moved and he let out a few happy barks.

“So these are the famous pups then?” Tony lowered his sunglasses to peer at the dogs, and although he tried to disguise it, neither Steve or Bucky missed the small smile on his face.

“The chihuahua is Stevie, and the Heeler mix is Hero,” Bucky said, gently bouncing Stevie in his arms, quickly calming the dog down and getting a few licks for his troubles.

“And no, we didn’t pick the names,” Steve cut in before Tony could get a snarky remark in. It didn’t stop Tony snickering as he bent down to pat Hero on the head.

“If you’re ready, we can process the forms and your payment then get you ready to take them home,” Rani said as she made her way behind the reception desk.

Steve looked around and saw Stevie happily licking Bucky’s face which was lit up in a smile as he stared back at the dog adoringly, at Tony who’d sat himself cross legged on the floor and now had a lapful of Hero making himself comfortable on what was no doubt a pair of two thousand dollar suit trousers.  
He was more than ready to take this step.


End file.
